heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.02 - JLA Council: The Matter of Magneto
When Diana, Wonder Woman, called for the JLA Council in the days following Genosha's attack on Serbia, she was angry - and that is not a common emotion for the Amazon to hold. Despite his assertions otherwise, however, Diana saw devastation as the aftermath of Magneto's actions against the small, contested-but-sovereign nation. You can't crush 800 square miles of land without there being casualties. And when Genosha appeared over Serbia and settled down on its countryside, that's the reality that presented itself: hundreds of square miles of infrastructure, homes, and people crushed under thousands upon thousands of tons of dirt and metal that are the unnaturally floating island of Genosha. No matter how humane Magneto's treatment of the prisoners and their erstwhile guards may have been, there's no escaping the fact he crushed 800 square miles of innocents under his heel. This isn't just about the mutants. This is about the people caught in the crossfire. The innocents who are collateral damage in Magneto's war against those that would oppress mutants. Diana will never say that the mutants deserve the treatment the internment camps inflict on them. They do not. No one does. That has been very clear in her statements since the beginning. And if they are illegally detained? Then, yes. In that, Magneto is right: They must be freed. But, not like this. Not the way the dictator has proceeded to go about it - trapping innocents beneath the weight of his entire nation, bringing his full standing military to bear against single military installations. It's a disproportionate response. Worse, it is done with the primary intent of making people afraid. Magneto considers himself a god. He has said this to the Themysciran's face. He wants people to fear him. He wants the whole world to tremble when he raises his hand. He claims it is so that his people - mutants - will be left in peace. But, while there is truth in that, Diana does not fully believe it. He believes mutants are superior to humanity, and he believes they are meant to rule. Diana senses this behind everything he says and does. It was behind his desire to join the JLA for the political legitimacy it brings, despite his refusal to defend the whole of humanity - not just mutants alone. (Even his defence against Darkseid was little more than a play to prove his power and to defend the planet because of the mutants on it. It was never about the whole of humanity.) It is in his desire to free the mutants in the Balkans - as legitimate a goal as Diana concedes their freedom is. Those mutants increase his power base, after all. And the way he wields the UN like a club, in addition to the physical destruction he wreaks on the innocents caught in the crossfire, only further demonstrates it. Magneto is about power, nothing more. Nothing less. Whatever the justifications he gives, it all comes back down to power. And it's time someone stood up to him. Diana will be that someone. She only hopes she is not alone. "My friends," she says now, as people filter in and take their seats. "Thank you for coming. I am sorry to call you away from your duties and immediate concerns, but I believe this is a matter that must be resolved - that it should have been resolved before now." But bureaucracy is what it is. Even among heroes. "The agenda for this evening is simple and concise. Magneto, Imperator of Genosha, has openly declared war on the world. His goal is to free mutants from oppression. I do not object to that goal. I object to the methods he uses, and to the casual way innocent lives are destroyed in the process. Thus, I have called you all together for two purposes: To find out if you will stand alongside me as I move to oppose him and, should you be willing to do so, to decide on a way forward based on the best information we currently have available. That is the focus of this meeting - those two things and only those two things. You should each have received a brief of Magneto's latest actions, both in Europe and the UN, in advance of this meeting. I am hoping you have had a chance to review it. I have made my opinion public on the matter. I welcome yours. I need to know if I have your support. If I do not, the rest of this meeting is pointless." Luke Cage is the new guy. He knows it and keeps to the back of the crowd, but he listens to what Diana has to say. He has been thinking about just what he is going to say when it was his turn. The more he thought of it, he knew he only had one response. "One reason I wanted to be with you guys is that I believed you champion the cause of the innocent;the powerless. Magneto thinks he is above the law. Beyond reproach. Only response I can see is standing up to him." Softly, from his seat. "I have tried to convince him he is going about things the wrong way. I intend to continue to do so. But I agree that he can't simply be allowed to run roughshod over other nation states, no matter how "careful," he thinks he's being." J'onn sounds serious...oh, he agrees, but he isn't yet convinced there isn't a diplomatic situation. And clearly he would consider one preferable. Perhaps a slight role reversal...isn't it normally Diana who is determined to find such even after others have begun to despair of one? Superman reviews the briefing Diana had written for them all to read. His eyes skim over the pages with superhuman speed, though there is no laziness in his effort to digest the material. He listens thoughtfully to her speech, then clears his throat slightly, looking almost diffidently around the room as if to make sure he's not stepping on anyone's toes. "I'm not much of a politician," he says in that deep voice. "But I understand that area is pretty messy right now. I'm concerned about his impact on the region. How badly is he destabilizing things?" he inquires of Diana, resting his meaty forearms on the table. "I'm worried about that entire former Soviet area. I don't think it was too stable to begin with," he observes. A small module built into the round table that is the centerpiece of the Hall beeps to life, flashing a cyan light twice before projecting forth a beam of light. The light coalesces into a hologram of Batman standing at the side of the table, cape drawn about himself so as to only reveal his head and the stylized bat symbol upon his chest. It would seem business in Gotham has kept him from attending in person. "I paid Magneto a visit," he says, his voice slightly digitized as it crackles through the communicator built into the projector, "I bugged one of his communications terminals but I don't doubt he's not aware of it. He's already funneling through disinformation. He made mention of bringing Genosha to Latveria though I think even he's not so vain as to think he can steamroll over Victor Von Doom." He frowns, not pleased with the idea even though it's his own, "Still, I've seen his security measures first hand and I know how to track his island." "To this point," speaks the sonorous voice of Doctor Fate from where he has been seated quietly at his place, fingers steepled loosely before him, "Magneto has not threatened the Balance with his actions. He has leaned, if anything, more toward the interests of Order. This military action, however politically objectionable it may be, serves to tip the scales back the other way--good or ill, they are causing no mystic upset." Lowering one hand, he gestures in a "go right ahead" fashion toward the others. "In this, FATE asserts no claim. It falls to the wisdom of the Powers of this world to determine a course of action." "I'm all for cracking his bucket head open," Superboy speaks up. Sure he feels nervous and like he doesn't belong but he's not going to let it show. In a fresh costume and jacket, he glances quickly at Superman before continuing. "I owe that jerk for kidnapping and zapping the hell out of my buddy Impulse," he says. "Pretty sure dropping a huge island into a country and then letting loose an army is the definition of destabilizin'," he remarks. Batman's news gets a quirked brow. "Yeah but what if he's not steamrollin' rivet face? What if Doomy's giving him toys and stuff to help his crazy crusade?" She wasn't in the corner, she wasn't hiding at the back of the crowd. But at the circular desk that everyone had an equal place at, Zatanna Zatara had her legs crossed, and lifted up a bit, balancing her heels against one of the table legs so she could lean back in her seat, head canted slightly forward, and hat tilted forward so that the brim hung in her features a bit. Every so often from her, one could hear the whisper of a card moving between gloved fingers. From a distance, it looked like she was just flipping a single card between her fingers - but the observant would see the ace of spades during one rotation, the queen of hearts during another, and the king of clubs another time. And so on, and so on, as Zatanna listens to the others. "I don't think anyone here wants to see anyone being oppressed. We're just trading one group of people being oppressed for another. He could have acted in a myriad of ways that would have saved the mutants and protected the lives of innocents on top of it - but he's choosing this way because he can. And because it's easier. So what makes him different from any other tyrant?" "Speaking tactically the League can't attack without help. Any strike on him would be backing him into a corner on his home turf. We'd go in blind to a place where he knows every inch tactically, probably has taken a page out of other dictators books and has some kind of secret police of loyal mutants ready to attack alongside him. Maybe even an army of them," Hawkman said sternly. As a fighter and tactician it just didn't make sense to think of going against Magneto like cornering a well-prepared animal. His brown eyes scanned the room, "As much as I don't wanna be that guy to bring up bad news, but you can't tell me there isn't some organization that has already thought of this. Maybe the Avengers, NATO, the U.N., or Gods knows who else, probably has had this thought too. The reason why we haven't heard of it is they've failed, but Magneto probably would have gloated about the victory. So they probably didn't pull the trigger. The League alone could make a dent, but that's it. A group effort with several strike teams would be ideal if we're going to take it to him," Hawkman spoke from his spot at the table. His seat bore a Hawk symbol on the back. He breathed out, "Hell the world probably has a contingency plan against us if we decided to one day make the world our play thing. Garuntee you there's a Magneto plan somewhere...we just gotta fidn out who has it and why they didn't do it. Maybe they have some intel we don't have," the words may have sounded cynical, but Hawkman was trying to help. Sue Storm is actually here, despite having been a part of the JLA in name only thus far. She even appears out f place, having not had the time to change into her recognizable blue costume. In a room of brightly colored costumes, her faded jeans and frumpy grey sweater are the exception. Sitting with her arms crossed as if cold, she waits for the others to voice their opinions before offering quietly, "If he wants freedom for an oppressed segment of this planet's population, he is really going about it the wrong way. In all fairness, l can't speak for Reed or Johnny or Ben, but for me at least, Count me in." She is, of course, fully aware that her vote very likely DOES mean the rest of the Four can be counted on to help. 'Incoming message from JLA member Vorpal' announces the computer in a monotone. The screen fizzles for a few seconds before an image can be established. When it does, it shows a close-up of a purple face. "Hey, there! Vorpal says, giving wave before the screen shakes and there is a bright flash of red. A laser just barely missed him. Um... I'm a little tied up at the moment and can't make it to the meeting- don't worry, nothing serious." More blurriness and the sound of feet running. Jumping, and an impact. Crunch. "Okay. Ahem... I just wanted to touch base and put in my support for Wonder Woman's statement against Magneto of Geno-- stay DOWN you idiot!-- Magneto. The man is a tyrant and he can't be allowed to act like this anymore." Zatanna pauses a moment, kinda chewing on her lower lip. "Vorpal? Do you need help down there?" asks the magicienne. "I'm fine, I'm fine! We've got the situation almost handled down here- just a few idiots in pajamas thinking they could make away with experimental arsenal, but the clean-up and paperwork's going to take a bit. I just wanted to voice my support for Wonder Wo---" BZZZZT, a laser beam nearly hits his right ear. He ducks. "Ok, that one must have been hiding. Anyways, gotta go and finish this. Vorpal out!" And with that, the signal 'clicks' dead. Rhodey has been keeping quiet, sitting off to one side with his armor charging and his arms crossed over his chest. It isn't until Vorpal's message that he finally speaks up, "Alright, he did attack a country without following all kinds of international red tape, but after getting a look at those prison camps, I'm a little disappointed that we weren't already there doing it for him. The conditions in that place were horrible..." Shaking his head. "Besides that, he welcomed us, all of us, to come investigate his occupation and the last I heard his presence there has IMPROVED the economy. Now, I'm not saying he's Santa Claus or anything, but if we go in there and.. with a very very detailed battle plan, because otherwise let's just not bother... we're going to do so on what grounds?" He glances at Diana, "Don't get me wrong, I 'agree', but if we half cock this, we better be ready to chew some glass on the back end." Tony Stark has already given Diana his support - in more ways than one. Whatever the JLA decides, he will stand by her side and remind Magneto that bullies aren't welcome here. And, okay. Given his experiences with Darkseid, the whole I-am-a-god thing kinda sticks in the industrialist's craw, too. Diana nods to J'onn. She's perfectly willing to let him continue to pursue the diplomatic route. Because, it's true. Normally, she would be the one calling for restraint. The problem, in this case, however, is that she doesn't see a diplomatic resolution to this. She has spoken to Magneto time and time and time again and his response has always been the same. And when he claimed to be a goda among men? Yeah, that was the final straw for the normally-compassionate Amazon. Diana is, after all, as much a warrior as a stateswoman. Her people do not rush headlong into battle, without good reason. But, neither do they shy from it. Indeed, the Amazon's greater concern, now, is that to stop Magneto they may be forced to kill him. That goes against the JLA code. But, again, she is a warrior. She will do what needs to be done - but not without exhausting all other possibilities, first. She glances to Superman as he comments on the economy of the region. "You are right," she says with a simple nod. "The area is extremely unstable, economically and politically. Initial reports coming from Serbia claim their is a rebounding of its economy. However, I believe those reports have overlooked the reality of the infrastructural damage they have suffered and are, at best, exceptionally optimistic." At worst, they're outright lies. But, ones her Lasso can't easily uncover. Still, the fact remains: Magneto crushed 800 square miles of land, homes, businesses and people under his island when it landed. That's going to produce an economic hit. So, there's no reason to believe the economy is as improved as those initial reports say. In fact, it's much more likely to be a cover-up. She smiles grimly, however, as more and more people give her their support, nodding, then, to Batman's report. "We are going to need to track him, certainly. If there is any way to breach his cloaking, we will need that advantage as soon as we can have it." Her attention swings to Superboy. "I agree with Batman. I think it is highly unlikely Magneto has gone to Latveria. It is countries such as Moldova, Albania, Ukraine, and Belarus that are more his more likely destinations." She gives Zatana a small smile, the woman's words echoing her own thoughts, and nods to Fate's willingness to let them move ahead as they will. Instead, she focusses on Hawkman, and nods again. "You are right, my friend. That is why I hope to have the support of many more than just we few, powerful though we may be. We need a world united. I am hoping," and here she glances to Tony and War Machine, "that the Avengers will give us their support, and that we can call on SHIELD to support us," and then to Sue, "and that other teams will, as well. But, even if they do not... I will still take a stand, and welcome the support of any who will aid." However, since she does seem to have the League's support in this, she moves ahead to the tactical aspects of the discussion. "Hawkman raises valid points, however. We are not just countering Magneto's power - which is formidable and difficult to overcome in its own right. We are also facing down a nation of people - warriors - as gifted as ourselves and automatonic constructs the equal of any such titans. It is not brute force that will end this. It is the clever application of strategy and tactics. We are the smaller force, and we are at a disadvantage politically in the region, as well, and we, at least, need to be exceptionally mindful of the repercussions of our actions." If they are forced to defend corrupt regimes, it will get messy. "If Superman is not a politician," Luke says leaning forward, "than I am even less of one. I'm just a kid from the projects, and Magneto is just being a bully. You need to punch a bully in the nose, and stand up to him." He turns in his chair slightly towards Hawkman. "Seems to me, we've got some intell from Batman there. He's been there. So has War Machine to hear him speak. Coming up with a plan isn't an issue as I see it. We will, and we hit him." He sits back once more and shrugs. "I just can't see it in any other way." "Except that we have to be very careful. Magneto may be a "bully" as you put it...and he may be using incorrect methods, but he has moral standing in this. Those camps have to be located and they have to be dealt with...and is there any *other* country that would be willing to take in thousands of mutant refugees without putting them in *more* camps....like the ones in Greece." He speaks of camps that hold asylum seekers in conditions the Third Reich would be proud of. "Additionally, we have to be very careful not to appear to the world...and most especially to moderate mutant activists...as if we are proving the man right. I am very wary about *any* application of direct, physical force against Genosha. We immediately hand him the PR advantage at that point. I understand how you feel about this, Diana, but we cannot risk escalating the human-mutant conflict into a global war." J'onn's deep voice shows little emotion...but he tells it as he sees it. Superman sits upright, his ears cocked slightly to something only he can hear. "I'm sorry," he declares, standing up. "A fire in midtown. I'll take care of it," he assures everyone. "But please continue without me for now. Diana, you've got my support, and my... uh, proxy vote, if it comes to it," he informs Wonder Woman, adding a brief but grateful smile. He nods at the collected group, looking to everyone with a vaguely apologetic expression, and with a blur of motion and a whip of his cape, vanishes out the door, leaving a rush of wind in his wake as the Man of Steel leaps into action. "I don't think he's going to Latveria," Batman answers, nodding to Diana, "Megalomaniacs don't play well together. He just wants us to think that's where he'll go. My bet would be on the Ukraine or Albania - he's threatened both." "I agree with War Machine," the Bat continues, "Magneto is a threat but charging in blindly with the only objective being 'stopping him' is a fool's errand. There are thousands of mutants on Genosha and while they mightn't be as powerful or charismatic as Magneto they could certainly leverage his assets in a rescue effort or continuing his mission even if he is captured. And that is a colossal 'if'." "The priority should be drawing him into neutral ground. The people on that island are potential casualties, especially if he is using his powers to keep it airborne. It needs to land again before any attempt is made on him." "I'm tracking Genosha. When you need a location, you'll have it. The cloak isn't as formidable as he thinks - there are still electromagnetic fluctuations he can't hide. I'll forward any other pertinent information as I receive it." "Hnh," he mutters, turning his head away, "Batman out." His reasoning not given, the hologram suddenly shuts down, the projector light dimming as it sinks back into the table. Superboy just leans back and crosses his arms. Superman rushing off gets a long look before Kon shakes his head. He's staying quiet for right now, listening for now. Most of this is out of his usual wheelhouse and he's not sure what else to do other than go in and punch things until things are fixed right now." Doctor Fate stands, nodding to all the others. "It would seem an intervention is inevitable, but I advise caution. The potential for great, even catastrophic discord exists in this situation. Magneto may indeed need to be checked, but to do so recklessly would be... unwise beyond description." He inclines his head toward Zatanna, noting, "The mystic perspective is well-represented here, and there is little else that FATE might contribute. If you have need of me, you have but to call." Then, with his usual flaring of a golden ankh aura, he vanishes from the room without further comment. "I'd not feel comfortable with... exonerating a tyrant because the economy is good," says Zatanna Zatara, a little smile lifting up the corners of her painted lips, the motion of her card almost a blur as it flips from finger to finger. "As for how we go about doing it? I've never been a fan of force, myself," says Zatanna, grinning lopsidedly. Her eyes flicker to Luke Cage, and she nods in his direction. "Like he says. I think I'm with him, though." Fate draws her attention last, and Zatanna tips her hat to him, before sliding it up to kinda rest more normally on her head, the woman laying the card on the table, face up, before her. It was the joker. "I appreciated your advice, regardless, Doctor," she says, after him. "It's a bad situation, no matter which way we look at it," her eyes flick back to the table at large. "But isn't that what we ~specialize~ in?" "Batman has some intel, but an island of thousands. Either way we're flying in somwahat blind when it comes to opposing forces. We can't even begin to size up anyone he has waiting for counter attacks, and that's just the people. We're not even taking in Tech," Hawkman said in response to Cage. His eyes went to Martian Manhunter, "He's right about the PR risks. Especially if we unify with a branch of the government. Magneto can cry 'oppression' and use it to further his political agendas if we miscalculate." Hawkman sighed, "What I wouldn't give for a good teleporter on this mission. Pinpoint an exact location, infiltrate and go from there," he said thinking more aloud than anything else on that last part. His eyes scanned the room, "Say if Avengers -and- S.H.I.E.L.D. can help us out. We still need to figure out the right strike plan. Storm in like Normandy gives Mags the PR boost he needs. Genosha is an island making it hard to storm in with stealth. There has to be a happy medium. Something exploitable...That's why I'm hoping Bats or an ally has some detail we missed. Neutral ground is a good idea, but difficult in execution. Removing anyone from their home turf is difficult at best in these political situations. No one removed Hitler from Germany did they?" wrapping his fingers against the table Hawkman leaned back thinking of the war. It was odd to compare Magneto to Hitler given Magneto's hertidge, but the hero didn't have that detail. "Can magic give any assistance to the teleportation problem?" he asked Zee. She could have pulled audience members from her magical hat during the magic shows that bore her name. Maybe everyone was thinking about the situation too politically or economically. Sue Storm sits quietly now that she's voiced her support for Diana, huddling a bit further into her cardigan. She's no tactician, so she has nothing useful to add to this portion of the meeting. But, she said she'd see it through, so she doesn't try to find a reason to escape, even if she looks even more uncomfortably out of place. Though at Hawkman's words , she offers, "I could carry a few people, but is sneaking in going to help in the long run?" Rhodey listens to the round robin discussion and takes a step towards the tactical display. His arms go back across his chest as his eyes go to various points around serbia. "Listen, I think we're missing the greater point here. Even if we 'win', we're still going to be winning against a man who freed thousands of mutants. And then there's the mutants 'here' that will see this and think we're trying to make a statement against what he 'did' rather than how he 'did it'." Glancing between his fellow Justice Leaguers. "So we find any other camps that might be in the surrounding area and go after them ourselves. We do it before he can attack any other countries and force him to play his hand. I get it, he's a tyrant. But what he's fighting for isn't 'wrong'... So we need to fight the long game. Make sure everyone knows why we're standing up against him and leave absolutely zero notion that we're doing this for anti-mutant sentiment. Because if I were him, I'd definitely play that card... and he's a whole lot better at turning public opinion than me." Tony makes a scoffing noise, "Of course, the Avengers will help," he says. It's not even a question in his mind. "SHIELD might take some doing, but leave it with me. I'll fix something up." He flashes his best friend a grin. "Rhodey can even help." Diana gives a bit of a wry smile at Luke's direct approach. She understands the impulse. She just doubts it will work. J'onn's words, however, cause the smile to fade. She's getting really, really tired of having to repeat herself: She has no problem with the mutants being freed. This is not about supporting their oppressors. And having to continually say that is beginning to get really old, really fast. "I am not suggesting I want to see an escalation of that war, J'onn," she tells the Martian, now. "In fact, I would welcome a proactive way for us to be seen as aiding those mutants without the collateral damage their self-professed saviour so casually inflicts, as well as saving everyone around them. We should have been in the region months ago, trying to salvage this. It is our own inaction that has brought us to this point. If you can provide me with a way to avoid any further damage on both sides, I will happily listen to you and do my utmost to make it a reality. But, unless I am mistaken - and I sincerely hope I am - you cannot provide me with that because we have already passed the point when such a thing was possible." Still as Superman gives her his vote she nods to him, and she looks concerned at his announcement. "If you need help," she tells him just before he leaves, "let us know." She doubts he will, but stranger things have happened. Then, she nods to Batman. "Thank you, my friend. I agree. What ever strategy we use, it cannot be a direct attack, and it cannot be in a place where innocents may be caught in the crossfire. Even where he lands his island must be a consideration - or we must find a way to support it, so it does not have to land. There are people living on the land over which he flies, which must not be endangered, if we can avoid it. Therefore, drawing Magneto away from his seat of power is the best chance we have. However, do not for a moment think that will be easy. He is not a stupid man." As the bat takes his own leave, however, Diana knows the final strategy will come down to a small few, and likely outside of this room. Even so, there are voices to be heard and options to be weighed. And Hawkman's voice covers many of the same points Diana herself considers. She nods in full agreement, her eyes turning to Zatana as well. Magic could, in fact, give them something of an edge, depending on how true the rumors are that the dictator has been martially such powers to his side, as well. Her head cants some, as she thinks. "Zatana... is it possible that we could take Genosha and Magneto out of this world, entirely, some place safe? Into some other realm where we will be freer to maneuver against him without fear of collateral damage?" Then, "Sue, do you know if Dr. Richards might have any insight into how we can neutralize Magneto's abilities? Some sort of device that could help us with any aspect of this?" Her attention turns to Rhodes, and she nods. "That has," no matter what people may think, "been foremost in my mind since this crisis began. We need intel on where those camps are. I have done some looking around, myself, but I attract too much attention to move freely. However, if we can locate camps and free them, I would consider that a positive action. Perhaps you and J'onn can concentrate on finding us a way to do just that?" In the end, she sighs. "To fight Magneto effectively, we need three things: A way to keep innocents safe - both human and mutant; a way to neutralize his advantages - politically and physically; and a way to bring him in safely and legally to face the charges for his actions. This is not about personal feelings - not even mine. This is about what is right and what is wrong. This only works, if we are united; if the world is united. There will always be people who misunderstand our actions. That is a chance we take. But, anything and everything we do must be mindful of what we stand for - the defence of innocents, the protection of this planet against global threats and disasters. We defend all of humanity. Mutants are human as much as my people are human - and we are. Magneto has forgotten that, but we should not." "No offense to anyone and I know I might be out of line being the new kid and all," Luke says as he looks around the room, "but a lot of what I hear from you guys is from the back end of a horse." He stands up and leans forward, bracing his hands against the table as he looks around the room once more. "Magneto has the high ground?" he asks with complete shock in his voice. "Sure, Serbia wasn't a paradise, but that was an internal thing. It was up to Serbians to fix that. Magneto is a damn invading army. Liberation, my hind parts. He is just switching out one set of prisoners for another especially if he has his own secret police like all dictartors do." He balls up on fist and hits the table. Thankfully, it is reenforced due to the nature of the folks here. "Lord knows this country ain't perfect. We have had our share of screwing folks over. Be the first to say that, but we sure as hell would not accept some other country come over here to "set us free". Magneto is a conquorer. He is the same as every panty ante conquorer down through the ages. He wants to say he is saving mutants? By what? Creating more strife? Bull. We find a way. We kick his bucket ass to the curb, and then we do something to help the people of Serbia without being an outside army telling them, or me, what to do." He just flops back into his seat, crossing his arms. Luke Cage...clearly doesn't understand the politics of the situation. J'onn is not going to try and educate him right now. Instead, he turns his red gaze on Diana. "I see you are bent on removing him by force." No, he's NOT happy about this. Unhappy enough to leave? No. Unhappy enough to wish nothing to do with this? Most definitely. "At the very least, consider this: How can we be sure he will not be replaced by somebody worse?" This is not the League he joined. He did not sign up to remove leaders from countries that *want* those leaders. And there's something dark in Genosha, he doesn't know the details, but he fears Magneto is not the one entirely...or at all...responsible for it. Not the psionic slaves; he took responsibility for that. Something else. Superboy finds himself smirking a bit, nodding along to what Luke says. He may not have half a clue who he even is but the teen of steel definitely likes what he's hearing from the Power Man. All the magic talk has him zoning out a little with how it goes right over his head but he listens when he hears mention of removing Magneto's powers. That trips a nerve. "Whoa, we really don't wanna be puttin' anything like that out there. The power-stealin'? That's a bad idea all around. I mean we go screwin' with someone's genetics and we're lookin' real bad," he says. Of course his own recent stint powerless and amnesiac may be influencing his opinion. He then frowns at J'onn a bit. "I'm not sure I'm cool with like...taking the country away without an election or anything but we do kinda have to yank him off the island to make him anser for the crap he's pulled, don't we?" he asks. "That is absolutely not what they are saying at all," says Zatanna to J'onn, tilting her head to one side, curious about what he has exactly to be unhappy. "But they /are/ saying is that Magneto is a threat. They are saying that despite him rescuing the mutants in camps - something we should have done or helped with ourselves - he is doing so in a manner that is putting lives - people's lives - either at risk or outright destroying them. People with powers are not more worthwhile than people without," says Zatanna. "Are we forgetting the fact that he landed Genosha /on/ a part of the country, and squashed people, homes, and ecosystems as he did it?" Worse how J'onn?" Hawkman knew when the Martian had a notion or hunch about something it better be listened too. Clearly the alien knew there was something else up. Maybe it was an alien thing, maybe it was just a hunch, either case he had Hawkman's attention. Back when Hitler was usurped people worried about the communists. Maybe J'onn new the mutant communism that was in the making. Powervoids were easy to create and invite some new monster in their place. "I don't know, but I will ask, and if he doesn't, maybe he'll start, knowing that it's now necessary." Sue's eyebrows draw together in a faint frown at Cage's and then J'onn's words, though she'll freely admit that she doesn't know enough about the situation to offer a proper rebuttal to either of them. She finds herself wishing Reed were here. He'd know what to say. One thing she can do, though... "Diana, maybe I can help you travel about a bit less conspicuously?" Rhodey looks to Cage and cants his head, but he cannot fault the man his passion. Instead he offers a counter point, "I've seen the facilities where he's keeping the officials responsible for controlling those camps. They aren't the Ritz, but he's provided for them. Humane treatment is a pretty big deal when it comes to a dispote government." His dark metal hands slide over his cybernetic laced head and lace at the back of his neck. "I really think we're jumping the shark. Any plan that leads to invading Genosha isn't one we're even remotely prepared to initiate. Both myself and Tony are at a complete disadvantage against his ability to control metal... and what are we suppose to do when, as Batman has said, his control of the floating city faulters 'if' we're able to get to him at all?" Then, "There's thousands of mutants on Genosha that revere him and even more down on Earth that admire what he's doing." His back stretches until it pops and he leans forward with both hands on the edge of the table lined with holographic images of various Justice Leaguers. "Here's the deal. We need intel. Batman has some, but we need more than that. We need troop count and to know what, if any, ties he has in OUR Government. If we go wack him with a big ass stick and he's got senators in his pocket, you can bet your ass we'll be hung out to dry like yesturday's laundry. We also need to know what the Island itself is capable of. So don't everyone go putting on their tights just yet. This whole thing..." waving his black metal finger at the table, "Is several weeks, if not months, in planning. Leg work, gathering information, and moving assets into position. Because we're not just going to pick a fight with some dime store Bully... we're about to declare war on thousands of very powerful mutants." That said, he straightens, "So, that said: I'm in, but let's do this right or let's not do it at all." The hall from the kitchen to the transport hubs only barely intersects with the meeting hall, running around the edge of it and only allowing glimpses in. The Watchtower is deceptively large, actually, a fortress really. It's amazing what can happen without someone else in the building noticing, especially if they only know the most basic passcodes to a few of its areas. Which, of course, is how The Tick, completely oblivious to the meeting taking place, and with a stack of five donuts on each of his antenna and two in his mouth, pink frosting smeared on his lips, finds himself frozen in a doorway, his eyes skirting to the side as he sees the meeting. So many heroes. His teammates. His comrades. Oh, sure, he hadn' tmet...wow, a lot of them. oooh, a blonde mom lady! And some sort of robot! AND JOHN SHAFT! Settle, Tick...settle...it's okay...it can't be too serious, there's some kid trick or treating as Superman in there. He slowly chews on his donut and stares, long and hard. he can't quite understand very much what some of them are saying. Especially the robot. He just keeps talking...talking...eyelids...growing...heavy... "Zzzzzzzzzzz...." The tell-tale sound of the Watchtower's teleportation system cuts through the austerity of the gathering. The single cycle would denote a close proximity transport -- pale light welling within the matrix only to be mixed with an emerald glow and then overtaken by it completely as the cycle ends. The Green Lantern touches down upon the pad and the viridescent glow about him about him fades, "Sorry I'm late.." he remarks half-heartedly without giving an excuse as to why, "..the Watchtower gave me the high points when I hit the edge of the solar system." He explains stepping off the pad then he moves towards the table with an confidence, "I'm with J'onn." He says with a faint gesture to the Martian, "If the League is going to start overthrowing tyrants then it needs to start in Khandaq." His brow knots a bit there and he looks towards Luke, Superboy, and then Carter, "At least Magneto professing that he represents a race of people who have been victimized. I think Adam is still going with manifest destiny -- only he's god?" He gives a wry smirk there. Reaching the table then and leans forward putting the tips of his white-gloved fingers on the table, "If Batman thinks there's some sentient rights violations then we need to get someone in there and find something credible." He looks to Sue Storm nodding, "If /we are/ this divided then how do we expect the people of this planet to stand behind us?" He finally looks to War Machine and nods with a faint smile, "Let's do it right." The Lantern agrees, "Anyone opposed to doing it by the numbers so people don't think we're taking over?" Diana would love, frankly, love to just grab Magneto by the scruff of the neck, toss his island back into the waters from whence it came and be done with all this. She can empathize with Luke's words. But, that's just her frustration talking. It's not, actually, her nature, even in all this. And it certainly NOT the way she believes they should proceed. Evidently, however, her tiara is doing too fine a job of shielding her thoughts from J'onn. Because, were it not, he'd know that she is entirely sincere when she says she would prefer to find a way to deal with this that doesn't involve force. If he can present one - if anyone can present one, she'll try it. By all the Gods in Olympus, she'll try it. But, they simply can't stand idly by any more. And so she moves ahead in the only way she can see a remotely clear path. If that means committing to force, so be it, because she sees no way out of the diplomatic morass that has gone no where but in circles for months already. "Provide me with a viable alternative, J'onn. By all means. Give me options. Please." Her voice is sincere. She is not angry, she's almost pleading, really. She shakes her head at Superboy. "No one is talking about altering anyone's genetics. There are external ways his powers can be neutralized. And, no one is talking about stripping him of them. But there is not a single one of us in this room who would not find our own abilities neutralized in some manner by authorities, were we to use them inappropriately and cause the harm he has - certainly, at least, until a trial was able to either exonerate or convict us. Further, this is not the first time a dictator threatening the peace of the world would be removed from office. While the power vacuum in a country such as Genosha is certainly something we must take into consideration, there are those who can step in, in the interim." Frankly, Magneto has given his blessing for Tony to do so, of all people. And several of those here were there when he said as much. She lets out a silent breath as Zatana speaks, grateful for that support. And she glances back to the Martian at Hawkman's question. Indeed, if there is information they're missing, it would be good to have it, if he knows it. Sometimes knowing the future helps. Of course, sometimes it doesn't. "Anything you can do to help, Sue, I would welcome. If you can help me see more clearly the situation on the ground, that would be a boon." She nods to War Machine. "You are not wrong," she agrees. "All of those things are true. We need to get that intel, and we need to get it now. I fear, however, my friend, that we do not have weeks and months ahead of us in which to plan and implement. I pray to Athena I am wrong about that, but we need to get the best we can in the time we have and work with best guesses for the rest. It is not ideal, and I like it little more than you. But, this is where we find ourselves. We are already months behind on this." Diana glances up at Hal as he arrives, ignoring Tick for the time being. She hears his words and her expression tightens. "Except," she notes, "Magneto has declared himself a god, Lantern. And there are innocents caught in this crossfire - all of them human, whether mutant or not. Give me a peaceful solution to this. Please. I would like nothing better." She cants her head. "However, I am not as capable with American vernacular as I would like to be, yet. What do you mean by 'by the numbers'? Are you calling for a vote? I welcome that. Or are you speaking about something else?" Luke would be the first to admit that the Martian is right. He is no politician. "Way I see it is if Magneto can float an island and move it, why can't we?" He looks about letting his gaze fall were Superman was and the Lantern is. "The Genoshans want him? Fine. We want Genosha out of Serbia in such a way that he knows not to come back. Simple. Easy? Hell no, but thar is why we ain't the Boy Scouts." "His people love him. They will not accept his removal...and even if they do, we create a dangerous power vacuum, and...I cannot say what it is I fear. A hunch." Telepaths have hunches, though, that tend to be scarily accurate. He lets out his breath. "It might be that dealing with the camps ourselves will be enough to convince him to back down on its own...but it might not. I cannot read his mind and, thus, I cannot predict his behavior as well as I might." An acknowledgment of limitations from the Martian. "Uh, do they really want him or are they just bein' like...controlled and threatened? I mean wasn't there a huge opposition to him awhile back before he just took over?" Superboy asks, remembering seeing something about it in the news. "And yeah, I know about those cuffs and collars the super-jails got but it sounded like you're lookin' for somethin' with more bite and I think we should be crushing that before it starts existing because I've already run into one villain with a power-shut-off-ray...we don't need to be encouraging more people to have 'em," he says, shrugging. "Right, point me at one of those camps and I'll go wreck the place up," he says. "I could probably just fly over some of these countries lookin' for one. Unless they're like, encased in lead I should be able to find 'em." "As an aside - I'll get with Fate and a bunch of mystic sorts - we'll see what we can't cook up," says Zatanna Zatara with a bit of a wink. "I think temporarily shifting a whole island out of this plane - or even back to where Genosha was originally... is a bit much for anything I can do. But maybe a lot of us working together?" says Zatanna. "And you know..." says Zatanna to Rhodes, and Hal proper. "I'm not hearing a lot of division. Generally we mostly agree something should be done - people are suggesting we should do it carefully, and I haven't heard anyone disagree with that," says Zatanna, the young woman kinda looking a bit brighter as she was unable to stop the grin from dancing onto her lips when she looks towards Luke. It was a grin, a showwoman's smile - but an impressed one. "But I think this mostly illustrates that we should form a council, though - like the sort that we always talk about, but never had a chance to do?" A bit of a pause more. "And I know who I would like to nominate," says Zatanna, glancing between Diana and Rhodes. "...but maybe that is a better subject for a different meeting. But I feel we would benefit from that." The Tick blinks and starts for a second, "Not the pork rinds!" he cries, although not so loudloy as he might, as if he knows he shouldn't interrupt, the declaration lost except to the more sensitive among the part. He starts to walk slowly forward, though, getting closer to the edge of the group. His massive, massive chin is smeared with frosting, like a Himalayan slope expecting a party of Hello Kitty themed snowbunnies. Everyone thinks the Tick is dumb. That's because he is. But intelligence is, in fact, overrated as a quality. Sure, it can help to navigate complex issues and problems. It can build computers and spaceships and suits of armor. It can create medicine and irrigation. But intelligence is also amoral. Being smart offers no particular advantage towards being good or evil. Magneto himself, of course, is a measurement of that. Intelligenc can let you justify the unjustifiable. It can provide the imagination necessary to look away from things you'd just rather not look at. And it can complicate issues that, when viewed by someone with less sophisticatiojn, seem so much simpler. Tick's dim mind does absorb things, even if he doesn't understand things always. He's heard a lot of talk already. About politics and nations, about solutions and numbers. About best guesses and implementing plans. The word he hasn't heard? Justice. Which seems kind of odd for the Justice League. People joke all the time that it's all Tick talks about. That's why he was so happy to get in, even though everyone (and he hears it, even though he acts like he doesn't) says he doesn't belong. The JUSTICE LEAGUE. What could be more perfect. Except it's not. And he's starting to wonder, deep down in that underpowered but hearty and true and noble brain of his...if this team was actually good enough for him anymore. That wasn't the answer Hawkman was hoping for from Martian Manhunter, but it was something Hawkman was quiet listneing to everyone in the room. People had valid points, every one of them in fact. However, this was a catch twenty-two. IF they invaded there were political issues that oculd have spiraled out of the situation. If they didn't then Magneto could have gotten stronger. In this siutation there was no right or wrong answer. It was a matter of which was the lesser of two evils. Right now Hawkman thought he knew the answer, but he wasn't positive. Still the man was quiet. Rhodey sighs quietly and nods to Diana, "So we'll fit three months into a couple of days then play the guessing game." He sounds thoughtful more than put out by the lack of time necessary to go at this thing the way he'd prefer. "First, J'onn and I will go looking for those other camps. He's going to press the attack until those mutants are free, so we might as well see if that will be enough to get us the time we need to do this thing right." The retired Colonel offers Zee a light grin, then gazes around the room. "Anyone who wants to assist us in the first leg of this plan, just let either of us know." He takes a step back from the table and turns towards his armor which opens with a subconscious thought to PATTON. He steps up into it and it closes around him save for the helmet. With a buzzing huuuuuuuuuv the system powers up and he hovers a foot off the ground with hand and feet repulsors. "I'll pull some favors from the state department and see if he has any political ties that we should worry about." The benefits of a glorious military career. Go Team. "I'm on comm." The helmet *clinks* into place and he's off towards the transporter back to Earth's surface. For his bravado, Hal cannot help but grin at Diana when she questions his turn-of-phrase. There's just something about that touch of vulnerability in an immensely strong woman that gets him every time. "By the numbers.." He repeats glancing at Rhodey and then back to Diana, "..we make a plan that doesn't involve the.." The lantern pauses and glances around the table, "..ten of us teleporting in and taking over." "Yeah, but what about the people on those islands when we start throwing them at each other like a bunch of kids in the school yard?" He asks Superboy "We are worried about the people in the middle -- right?" Hal asks them, "We've got an invisible woman, an invisible plane, and a guy who has his own spotlight but people still don't believe he exists..." Then, "Surely between that and the rest of us we can get some folks over there who won't stick out." "That's one." Continuing, "Then we take a look at his hand and see what cards he's holding." He holds up two fingers, "Two." Pause, a third finger going up, "Then we get the enough people worked up that we can draw a line in the dirt and when he crosses it we sandbag him.." Hal balls a fist and punches the palm of his hand, "Three." He winks at Rhodey as the War Machine turns, "..by the numbers. Got it, princess?" His attention snaps back to Diana and he paces backward, "The man has a plan.." He admits, "..I need to see what his people have. It would be a shame if some of his "mutant supporters" wound up being extra-terrestrial dissidents." "In the mean time, let's get some folks on the ground. I'll check back in a bit." What Diana is hearing are a lot of unknowns - along with suggestions as to how to satisfy those unknowns. That is a good start. Because, there is a lot they don't know. This doesn't surprise her in the least. And, yes, time will be needed to answer those questions. But, as Zatana has said, she is also hearing a general majority that is saying they must move ahead - albeit cautiously. And, for all that she believes time is of the essence, Diana will not argue that point. It's true. They do need to be careful. For so many reasons and on so many levels. She will take whatever time the Gods provide, but she will not press them for what even they cannot give. And she smiles at Hal's response. Because, no. She's not invulnerable. Her recent encounters with Darkseid proved that - even if she didn't suffer as greatly as many others. And, his plan is solid. It also more or less meshes with the sort of approach she would prefer to take. At no point did she really consider storming the castle. She said that at the very beginning. Powerful as they are, they are out-gunned in this fight on many, many fronts. Guile and stealth are their best weapons, now. So she straightens, and nods. "So be it then. "War Machine, keep us apprised. Let us know what any of us can do to help. In the meantime, we will each need to avail ourselves of what contacts and resources we have, to see what other options are available to us. Please, each of you, let me know what you find." She might as well be the collection point, since she called for this. Finally, she looks at all of them and gives a grim smile that is not so much happy - a matter such as this can make no one happy - as it is resigned, but satisfied with the mandate put before them. "Thank you, my friends. Together, we will see justice done in this matter, as well as it can be given what we face." And, with that, the meeting is adjourned. Category:Log